I'll Be There For You
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: martha is sick of hearing the Doctor go on about Rose. so the TARDIS shows her what their seperation was like and how it has affected the Doctor.  ten/rose   ten/martha- no romance . Please review.


I'll be there for you

Martha was pacing around the control room, waiting for the Doctor to tack them to their next destination. She wasn't sure where he had got to.

'Probably crying over his previous companion on something." She thought slightly annoyed. Martha sighed as she sat down of the chairs. "Why can't he just on and forget the past?" Martha wondered aloud.

'_He can't move on, he's not ready yet. He needs time to heal. She was taken away from him rather cruelly.' _Came a voice inside Martha's head.

"What?" Martha sat up straight as the voice spoke to her.

'_It's only me. The TARDIS.' _The TARDIS said.

"What happened?" Martha asked softly.

'_Look at the scanner and I'll show you." _The TARDIS told her. Martha walked slowly up to the scanner, she watched as something popped up on the screen. Martha looked carefully at the scene. It was a room full of light. On either side of the room there was a lever. By one leaver there was a man, dressed in a brown pinstriped suit with messy brown hair: The Doctor.

By the other lever, there was a young girl, no more than 21 years of age. She had blonde hair with dark roots; she was wearing a blue jumper and black trousers. Martha assumed the girl to be the companion the Doctor so desperately wanted to see again, the woman he was forever going on about: Rose.

Martha watched as the scene played on. She watched as the Doctor and Rose set the levers into place and grabbed hold of something on the wall. Martha saw the Daleks and Cybermen fly through the room, heading for an opening in the far wall: The void. Suddenly she saw sparks come from Rose's lever. Martha's eyes left the Daleks and Cybermen and she focused on Rose. She noticed that Rose's lever had begun to fall back to its starting position. She watched as Rose let go of the thing on the wall and grabbed the lever, trying to pull it back up.

"Hold on!" Martha heard the Doctor shout from his side of the room.

"I've gotta get it up right!" Rose called back to him as she struggled with the lever. Rose looked back at the Doctor who was looking at her with fear. Rose then went back to getting the lever up. Martha heard the lever click back into place and a computer voice said:

"Online and locked."

Martha looked at Rose as she held on to the lever. She watched as Rose was being pulled by the opening, her body was now parallel to the ceiling and floor, still holding onto the lever.

"Rose, hold on!" Martha heard the Doctor scream.

Martha noticed Rose as her fingers began to slip on the lever, she tried to hold on, but she wasn't strong enough. Rose lost hold of the lever and was pulled towards the void: screaming.

"ROSE!" the Doctor screamed as she fell.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Rose, before she fell into the void. She was then transported to safety. Seconds later the void began to close and the Doctor let go of the lever and began to walk up to the wall.

On the other side, Martha saw Rose bang on the wall, the young girl was in floods of tears.

"Take me back!" She shouted as she banged on the wall.

"It's stopped working. He did it." The man who had saved Rose said.

"No." Rose said through tears, as she stopped banging on the wall.

Back on the Doctor's side, the Doctor placed his hands on the wall and pressed the side of his face on it as well. On the other side Rose did the same, as if she knew he was directly on the other side. After a bit the Doctor moved away from the wall, Rose did the same on her side. They then walked their separate ways. Rose wiping tears from her eyes and the Doctor walking slowly, his face showing no emotion, but his eyes full of sadness.

Martha, wiping her own tears, watched as the scene faded and another one came on. This time she could see rose standing on a beach, her family in the distance. Martha watched as a hologram of the Doctor came into view. Rose turned around to face him.

"Where are you?" She asked her voice high.

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say good bye." The Doctor replied, with a small smile.

"You look like a ghost." Rose said.

"Hold on." The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at something. His picture then became solid.

Rose walked up to him and held out her hand. "Can I to-"She began to ask but he cut her off.

"I'm still just an image. No touch."

"Can't you come through properly?" Rose asked.

"The whole thing would fracture, two universes would collapse." The Doctor told her.

"So" Rose said. Martha couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor on the screen half laughed.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" The Doctor asked after a long pause.

"We're in Norway." Rose replied.

"Norway right."

"'Bout 50 miles out of Burgan. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden." Rose told him.

"Dalek?" The Doctor asked his eyes wide.

"Dar-lig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." She smiled slightly as did Doctor.

"How long have we got?" Rose asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"'bout 2 minutes." The doctor replied.

"I can't think of what to say." Rose told him with a laugh. The Doctor laughed to, Martha smiled.

"You've still got Mister Mickey then." The Doctor said looking over at her family.

"There's 5 of us now. Mum Dad Mickey and ... the baby." Rose said. Martha's eyes widened in surprise. Surely not? She couldn't be.

"You're not...?" the Doctor wondered, hurt in his eyes.

"No." Rose laughed. Martha sighed in relief. "It's mum she 3 months gone, more Tyler's on the way."

"What about you? What are you...?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm back working in the shop." Rose replied.

"Good for you." The Doctor told her.

"Shut up. No I'm not. There's a Torchwood on this planet, think I know thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth." The Doctor smiled proudly at her.

"You're dead, officially back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." He told her. Rose began to cry. "Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." Rose began to cry harder.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose asked through her tears. Martha felt her heart break for the girl as she knew the answer.

"You can't" The Doctor's voice was full of sadness and pain, which made Martha feel like crying.

"So what are you going to do?" Rose asked, still crying.

"Oh I've got a TARDIS, same old life last of the Time Lords."

"Go on your own?" He nodded.

"I lo..." Rose swallowed and tried again, trying her hardest to contain her sobs. "I love you." She said finally.

"Quite right to. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it." He took a breath. "Rose Tyler..." He was cut off and faded away, but a voice from behind her carried on.

"I love you too." Martha turned around to find the Doctor standing behind her. He looked so sad. Martha turned her head back to the screen, just in time to see Rose run to who Martha assumed to e her mother. She could her Rose's cries. The scene on the beach faded out and Martha found herself looking at the inside of the TARDIS, the Doctor standing by the consol, tears rolling down his cheeks. She watched as he wiped them away and set the TARDIS to a new destination, without Rose. The scene faded completely and the screen turned blank. Martha turned to face the Doctor, who was now sitting on the chairs with his head in his hands. She could faintly here his sobs from where she was standing.

Martha walked over to him and sat down. "Doctor are you all right?" she asked him.

The Doctor lifted his head and looked at her. "I miss her Martha, I really miss her. I miss her so much my hearts ache. I love her so much and I never told her." He said through his tears.

"I know Doctor. You know if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here for you. I know I can't bring her back and believe me if I could I would. But if you ever want to let it out, come talk to me, I promise I'll help you get through this. That's what friends are for." She told him.

"Thank you Martha." Was all he said before giving her a hug to say thank you. But no matter how hard he tried he would never forget his precious Rose.

The End

~tenrosefanno.1~


End file.
